Love you for the end of times
by PLittleLiarFan
Summary: Luego de que ambos fueran convertidos en vampiros y olvidaron todo sobre su pasado, Edward y Bella tuvieron que vivir como unos totales desconocidos pero poco a poco la verdad saldrá a la luz y ese amor que se perdió hace años volverá a renacer...


Pov Bella

AÑO DE 1918

"FLASHBACK"

De pronto mis ojos se abrieron y me percate que estaba tirada rodeada de inmensos arboles de gran magnitud, jamás me había sentido tan… viva, podía mirar y escuchar todo con precisión desde el arroyo que estaba a unos cuantos metros hasta ese sonido que se producía debido al pisar los animales las hojas que caían de los arboles.

Entonces vino a mí esa sensación de picor en mi garganta, algo que no podía controlar, algo realmente desesperante, sentía que se estaba desgarrando, era como si hubiese bebido acido corrosivo; intenté recordar sobre mi pero eso era imposible, no sabia de donde venia, ni quien era, solo recuerdo mi nombre y que la noche anterior estuve buscando a alguien en la cantina del pueblo, un callejón oscuro y unos tipos diciéndome piropos. Seguramente esos tipos abusaron de mi y después de golpearon trayéndome aquí, esa fue una suposición que hice pues mi bata estaba ensangrentada y un poco desgarrada.

Logre ponerme de pie y de inmediato me percate que era demasiado veloz, tardé casi nada en llegar a la entrada del bosque, fue entonces que aquella sensación desgarradora en mi garganta aumento, al borde de casi no poder ni caminar, observe bien el lugar de juegos que estaba aquí, había una mujer dando pecho a su criatura, acompañada de otro joven en una de las bancas de madera viejas que tenia el lugar, fui acercándome mas a ellos pero conforme más me acercaba la sensación era mas intensa, no se como fue ni que me hizo hacerlo, mi mente se despego unos instantes de mi cuerpo y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y como gracias a ello esa sensación había terminado, no podía creer lo que había hecho; había bebido la sangre de el pequeño y de la madre. Rápidamente me levante y salí casi volando escalando las montañas, desgarre un pedazo de mi bata y me limpie de inmediato los labios, no quería que hubiera pruebas acerca de que yo había cometido semejante crimen, de lo contrario los habitantes del pueblo me llevarían a la hoguera.

AÑO ACTUAL

De nuevo ese maldito recuerdo invadió mi mente, aquella primera vez que bebí sangre humana sin saber aún que yo era ya un vampiro, maldita sea, no puedo creer que haya pasado más de un siglo y no logré recordar ni una sola parte de mi pasado, sigo teniendo la misma idea de aquella noche que salí a buscar a alguien a la cantina del pueblo y como esos tipos intentaron seducirme y como de pronto estaba convertida en vampiro.

Actualmente pertenecía a la guardia Vulturi, no me acostumbraba del todo a ser de la realeza lo mío era más ser nómada pero como Aro había dicho yo poseía uno de los mejores dones de nuestra raza y que mejor que hacer uso de el siendo de la realeza dando ordenes y mandando en Volterra

Mi dieta era como todo buen vampiro de sangre humana aunque siendo sincera no me agradaba del todo, los primeros años cuando era nómada solía alimentarme de animales pero cuando los Vulturi me encontraron y tras unirme a ellos tuve que cambiar mi dieta.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la hermosa Volterra cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron, Feliz y Demitri de inmediato intentaron detener a la mujer que estaba cruzando las puertas tal vez estaba aquí para reportar un crimen, Aro se levanto de su asiento e hizo que pasará al frente.

-Tengo que hacerte saber algo Aro –pronunció la mujer de tez pálida y de ojos rojos

-Adelante –dijo invitándola a tomar su mano y leer su mente

-Debe ser a solas –giró su mirada hasta a mi

-Isabella podrías dejarnos a solas –ordenó Aro mirando la puerta para que saliera

Obedecí su orden y salí, sea lo que sea la mujer tenia que hablar algo sobre mí o algo que tal vez yo no podía escuchar, cerré la puerta y pegué mi oído a ella, entonces Jane llegó por detrás sujetando mi hombro.

-Eso esta mal Isabella, llevas muchos años en la familia y no sabes que eso es de mala educación, aparte si Aro te observará seguro se enfadaría

-No necesitas decirme lo que ya se Jane, compermiso –la hice a un lado y salí disparada a mi alcoba

En estos momentos era cuando más deseaba leer mentes al igual que Aro, sea lo que fuera me involucraba y tenia que saber de que demonios se trataba, no dejaría que lo que esa chica tenia que decir fuera a terminar con mi buena relación con los Vulturi, ella no podía mentir ya sabia las reglas si mentía moriría.

-Isabella Aro necesita de tu presencia –pronunció atrás de la puerta Gianna, la secretaria humana de la familia

Me dispuse a dirigirme hasta a Aro, al entrar a la sala común observé el cuerpo de la informante encendido en llamas, la había matado y tal vez haría lo mismo conmigo, tomé fuerte mi cadena y alcé mi mirada un poco preocupada hasta el.

-¿Me llamaste?

-Así es Isabella, la mujer que ves aquí esta muerta por que quiso ser astuta, sabes a lo que me refiero, creyo que su poder era inferior al nuestro

-No comprendo yo que tengo que ver en esto

-Ella nos informó sobre ti y lo que querías hacer con nosotros–tomó mi cuello

-Sigo sin entender Aro

-Seré más claro, si tu algún día por alguna razón deseas escapar, eso será lo que te sucederá –giro mi cuello hasta el cuerpo de la mujer quemándose

Ahora entiendo todo, tal vez esa mujer tenia visiones y predijo que lo llevo tiempo intentando hacer, fugarme de una vez por todas de la guardia y encontrar pruebas de mi pasado…


End file.
